Oracle's Light Chronicles, Book One: Truth Be Told
by Daughter of Wisdom and Music
Summary: What's Mantid's new plan? What's hurting the Oracle? How is Hunter caught in the middle of it all? What's the truth?
1. This is Just Freakin

**Well. Here's the result of another one of my "brilliant" ideas. Enjoy!**

One This is Just Freakin' Perfect 

The Spider Riders and Grasshop sat at the dinner table, happily munching on the delicious works of the kitchen. Everyone was concentrated on their own little conversation with two or three other people. The usual topics were brought up; The war with the Invectids, how "Uncle Hop" saved all their spider-riding butts, the nice girl Lumen met yesterday… 

Then suddenly Corona and Aqune covered their ears.

"What's wrong?" Sparkle asked.

"It's- it's the Oracle," Aqune said, as she heard the Oracle's cries of pain.

"Something's very wrong," Corona said. "She's never been in such a state before."

The handmaidens soon recovered from the unnerving sound of the Oracle's hurt shouts.

"Are you two okay now?" Igneous asked. The sisters nodded.

"Uh… guys?" Magma said. "I think there's something wrong with Hunter…"

Said rider was on the floor, in fetal position.

"Hunter?"

No reply.

Magma, who was sitting closest to Hunter noticed a gash on his back. As soon as he pointed it out, Corona freaked.

"Where'd _that_ come from?!" she demanded.There were some panicked shrugs. The nurse was immediately alerted.

None of them noticed the spy bug hovering at the window.

-ooo-

"Master… the bug has brought some interesting footage back today," Bugese said to Mantid.

"Oh? Let me see."

The clip was shown.

"Hm… this seemed to have happened right when we destroyed _it_,"

"You think these events where connected?" Bugese asked.

"I think," the evil master said, "that we have found another of Hunter Steele's weaknesses."

His smile was ice cold.

-ooo-

"Prince Lumen?" Igneous said as he walked in.

"Yes, Igneous?"

"The men have come back with no results. They've reported there was nothing suspicious in the food. There were no hidden weapons. Nothing. It seems like Hunter's little episode just… happened."

Lumen nodded.

Back in Hunter's room, said boy had just woken up.

"Shadow?" he groaned.

"Hunter? Thank goodness you're awake. How are you feeling?" the spider said from his manacle.

"Meh. I've been better. Oh jeez, my back hurts. What happened?"

"I don't know… Do you remember anything?" Hunter's eight-legged friend asked. Then the rider's eyes widened.

"The Oracle. Is she okay?"

"Well," Shadow started, "Aqune and Corona said that she was hurt… how did you know about that?"

"I-" a knock on the door interrupted Hunter's explanation.

"Come in," he called warily.

Corona stepped in, followed by Aqune. Hunter sat up as they came in, wincing bit.

"Hunter, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Listen. Is the Oracle alright? Has she sent you guys a message or something?"

"Actually," Aqune said, "we think she's hurt. How did you know?"

"I was just saying that," Shadow budded in.

"Well…" Hunter began, kinda awkwardly, "I honestly don't know. It's like-"

A sharp pain in his back forced him to lie back down.

"Hunter, we still don't know how your back got cut-" A gasp from the boy stopped Corona from continuing.

Hunter was pulled into darkness… someone whispered in his ear;

"Hunter Steele… I got you now…"

**Ha. Cliffie.**


	2. Eavesdropping

**Well, I've been waiting for soooooo many people to update their stories… So why not continue my own?**

**:) **

**Here it is.**

Two

Eavesdropping

The next few days were boring for Hunter. He was confined to bed. Bleh. Corona and Aqune's attempts to magically heal him had failed. The power of the Oracle was weak at the moment.

Hunter, however, now felt fine. When he was _finally_ allowed to leave, he ran away without looking back. He and Shadow rushed outside.

"Ah, fresh air!" the spider exclaimed.

"Hey, you could've gone outside without me," Hunter said. Shadow huffed. He really didn't want to leave his rider's side when he was injured.

What a nice 'bromance'.

Sparkle was outside too, playing with Hotarla.

"Hunter!" she squeaked when she saw him.

"Sparkle! Wha'ch'ya doing?"

"Hortala and I are playing tag. You wanna join?" the little princess asked.

"Of course!"

Sparkle was 'it', and Hunter and the two spiders ran. The princess almost caught Hunter, when he stopped abruptly.

"Hunter?" Sparkle asked, as she almost bumped into him.

Shadow turned a wary head towards the humans.

"Sparkle! Get into the castle immediately!"

The princess followed Shadow and Hortala in. Hunter pursued them swiftly.

"I'll be back," the rider said.

Hunter went to find Prince Lumen.

"Lumen!" The prince was didn't stir from his nap.

"Noia…" he mumbled. Hunter sighed and shook the Lumen awake.

"Hunter. This better be important," the prince said, disgruntled.

"Lumen. The Invectids are coming!" Hunter exclaimed.

"W-what? How do you know?" Lumen's eyes widened.

"It doesn't matter. Trust me." The prince gave the rider a long, hard look.

"Very well. I believe you." This made Hunter sigh in relief.

Soon, everyone was alerted. Thanks to Hunter's prior warning, the citizens had enough time to hide and prepare. Sparkle was ushered into a secured room with Grasshop, who had finally gotten the hand of "Cat's Cradle".

The Spider Riders got together in the dining area. Everyone was preparing themselves for a battle.

"Sir," Igneous addressed Lumen. "How do we know the Invectids are going to attack?"

"Well, Hunter was the one that told me," Expectant eyes were laid on said person.

"Hunter, how would you know that?" Magma asked.

"Well… it's kinda like how I knew the Oracle was hurt. I… just had a feeling," he finished awkwardly.

"So everybody is freaking out because your gut said so?" Magma asked.

"Well," Corona said, gazing out the window. "It's not just a gut feeling now…"

The other riders joined her at the window. The sight was unfortunate.

"Invectids," Aqune whispered.

-ooo-

Bugese was at the head of the attack. Battle beetles thundered behind him. Invectid warriors trailed after. Beerain was in the sky, along with other levitating fighting machines.

Their group was _huge_. Never, had so many war forces all come at once to the Arachna Castle. The odds were definitely _not_ in the favor of the humans.

"I'm gonna get a closer look," Hunter said, before anyone could stop him. Hunter rushed outside.

"Shadow, spider out!" The giant arachnid that had been previously put in the manacle was now summoned by his rider.

"Arachna power!" Hunter said. He was engulfed in a light. When it faded, armor replaced his regular clothes. He was ready, should any Invectid or otherwise attacked.

Hunter snuck up to near where Bugese was marching, concealed by vegetation. A young Invectid soldier was conversing with him.

"Sir, are you sure the plan will work?"

"Of course," the leader said confidently. "The Spider Riders will fail without Hunter Steele, holder of the keys. Well, at least three of them."

Hunter gasped. _Three_ keys? He reached into his pocket. Bugese was right. There were only three Oracle Keys.

"I bet he hasn't noticed we took one of them," Bugese continued. "And we shall take the rest when he falls."

Hunter wasn't planning to fall any time soon. Especially not into the cold clutches of Mantid, but Bugese confused him a little. What plan?

Bugese laughed. "How little the Oracle knows… Her own power will defeat her…"

-ooo-

Hunter returned to the other riders. They all listened carefully to his discoveries about the attack. They were as confused as he was.

Then a rumble shook the castle.

**I'm probably gonna post the next chapter later today…**


	3. Alive

**Hi y'all. I know I said I'd update yesterday… but evidently, I lied. I suggest listening to "River Flows in You" by Yiruma while reading this chapter. Or go to this link: watch?v=a_Am4cHMBKM**

**Well, here it is.**

Three Alive

"Igneous!" Prince Lumen yelled as the rumbles got louder. "Assemble the soldiers!"

"Yes sir!" Igneous rushed off.

"Aqune! Warn the citizens the war has officially begun!"

"Yes, Prince Lumen!"

"Let's ride!" The rest of the riders summoned their spiders and turned their clothes to armor.

Outside, things were a mess. There were soldiers scattered throughout the land, and several small fires were already aflame.

"That escalated quickly," Magma said, glancing around.

Then, Igneous came to the group.

"Prince! There are too many of them! A lot of the soldiers are already injured! The citizens are scared! Bugese is destroying everything in sight to… to find Hunter…" Igneous began to trail off.

"His plan…" Hunter began to realize what was happening here.

"Hunter… you're not seriously considering…" Corona said as she saw his determined face.

"I have to," Hunter stated. "He's ripping the kingdom apart to find me. I will give him what he wants, and then he'll leave."

The others knew that once Hunter made up his mind, there was not stopping. But what if…? The possibilities were endless and terrifying.

Hunter found Bugese grabbing Aqune by the arm, and asking her harshly where Hunter was. She shook her head. But then she saw him, and her eyes widened. Bugese followed her gaze, and smiled coldly. He let Aqune go.

"Hunter Steele. I've got you now…"

That sent chills down the rider's back. Someone had said that to him before, while he was still injured.

"What do you want?" Hunter demanded.

"The Oracle Keys," Bugese said simply. He had asked so many times before, and had been rejected. It was surprising how he still tried to get the keys in his cold clutches. Well, apparently the Invectids believed in 'Never Give Up' too.

"Really, Bugese? How do you plan on getting them? I'm not going down without a fight."

"If a fight is what you want, it shall be what you get. I challenge you to a duel, Hunter Steele. The winner gets the Oracle keys. But you cannot use the keys."

"I accept. And I'll even leave Shadow out," Hunter said. His spider complained, but to no avail.

An arena was created, and the fighting stopped for now. Everybody was concentrated on the dual. Nervous chattered echoed around the otherwise silent town.

"Ready?" Bugese asked.

"You bet'ch'ya!"

Bugese smiled, and then suddenly lunged. Hunter sidestepped, a little surprised. Then he regained his composure, and slashed with his weapon.

_Can't lose_, he thought to himself. _Or we'll all be goners_.

Bugese blocked all of the hits aimed at him without being dazed, but he was slowly being pushed back. Another rule of a duel is that one can win if he/she pushes the opponent out of the barrier. Bugese was now dangerously close to the edge. So he used a secret weapon. He hummed a tune, just loud enough for Hunter. Hunter froze. Memories came crashing down on him. Ones he didn't even know existed. That tune… he knew it… His mother had sung it to him. Even though he didn't remember her, Hunter _knew_ his mother had sung this. The words to the song hit him like bricks.

_Silver flowers, dark blue skies._

_Stars are shining, larks a'fly._

_The willows dance beneath the moon, shadows fade, sunrise's soon._

Before he knew it, Hunter was on his knees. Onlookers gasped as they saw tears flowing uncontrollably down his face. What was happening? He'd been fine and succeeding just a moment ago. Bugese was smiling.

"I forgot to mention," he said, "that this is a battle to the death." The Oracle was too weak right now to deal with the breaking of ancient dueling rules. Stakes were _always_ made clear.

Bugese flicked Hunter's sword out of his hands, and smirked evilly. The crowd waited for the Spider Rider to escape at the last moment like he always did. But he didn't.

"What happened to "Never Give Up"?!" Corona yelled desperately.

Hunter felt cold metal pierce his stomach. There was a collective gasp as he fell on his back.

_Oh well_, he thought. _At least I died trying to save the people I love_.

**The End! Okay, I'm kidding.**

-ooo-

Hunter woke up in a white room.

"I thought I died…"

"You did," a voice said sadly. Hunter looked up. It was a Aqune.

"A-Aqune?"

"Hi Hunter," Aqune tried to smile.

"Aqune… Are you d-dead too?" Hunter was scared of the answer. Bugese had promised to leave after the duel, right?

"No, Hunter. I…I can talk to the dead."

This stunned the boy.

"It's a newfound ability," the Oracle's handmaiden explained.

"How are the others?" Hunter finally said.

"Sad." A tear escaped Aqune's violet eye.

"But they'll be fine after you're back," the girl said with so much hope in her voice.

"Wh-what? But how will I go back? I 'm dead!"

"Listen, Hunter," Aqune said, dead serious. "You can still be revived. There's still a tiny bit of light left. Most people just give up at this point. They just… leave. But I know you have the strength to wake up. You have to."

Hunter nodded.

"But hurry. The light is fading…" Then she was gone. I was up to Hunter now. He struggled with the blackness. He wanted so bad to just let go. He could sleep forever…

But he suddenly heard Aqune's voice.

"Hunter… wake up." It wasn't from in his head. It was from the real world. He could hear the hope leaving her voice. He couldn't give now. Hunter fought to open his eyes again.

Then he did.

Hunter bolted up in a sitting position, yelling "NEVER GIVE UP!"

The riders sitting around him jumped. The amounts of sheer joy on their faces were indescribable.

"Hunter!" Corona exclaimed. Then she bear-hugged him.

The victim yelped.

"Careful, Corona," Prince Lumen warned. "His wound is pretty bad."

"What? I feel fi-" Then Hunter began to actually feel the stab wound planted on him by Bugese. Several "ow's" and Earthen swears were heard, all the way to the other side of the Arachna Kingdom.

Thankfully, the Oracle had regained some of her power, and Corona and Aqune managed to dull the pain of the gash.

"Hunter!" Sparkle yelled as she cannon-balled into him. She had been in the inner chamber of the castle, where it was safest. She had been told that Hunter was injured, but not dead. His yells alarmed her, and now she was relieved he was awake.

"Hey Sparkle!"

"Hunter," the princess's brother said, "You must tell me… how did you come back?"

**I was gonna continue, but I thought the chapter was dragging…**

**Sorry if the song sucked… I made it, so no surprise there.**

**I also suck at fight scenes… my apologies…**


	4. Untold

**Here's the next chappie! I also noticed that I've spelling Buguese wrong…**

Four 

Untold

"Yeah, Hunter," Magma said. "You-you were dead." Corona brushed a small tear away, trying not to let the others see.

"Well…" Hunter glanced at Aqune. He could tell that she wasn't quite ready to tell the others of her new powers.

"I saw the Oracle. She told me to walk out of a tunnel. And then I was here." Hunter's improvised story was full of holes, but hey. The guy just died and he couldn't even tell his best friends how he was currently talking to them.

Then Magma looked through one of the gaps in the story.

"I wonder why she hadn't saved others so easily like this…"

Aqune came to the rescue; "Because Hunter still has unfinished business," she said.

"What do you mean?" Igneous asked, perplexed.

"Buguese has the Oracle Keys. You _know_ what he'll do with them."

The others nodded solemnly.

"Okay. Let's go get them back," Hunter said, getting up.

"No so fast, buddy," Magma said, pushing the injured Spider Rider back down.

"Yes," Lumen agreed. "You are not healed yet. Although it isn't infected or anything, moving around will make it hurt more."

"I wish the Inner World had painkillers…" Hunter mumbled.

"Painkillers?" said Sparkle.

"It's an Earthen medicine," Hunter explained.

"Painkiller schm-ainkiller. No matter what, you are _not _leaving your bed until one of the healers says so. The other Spider Riders can go retrieve the Keys," Lumen ordered.

"Fine…"

-ooo-

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Buguese asked as he spotted the riders.

"We want to the Oracle Keys back," Igneous said. He, Magma, Corona and Aqune were sent to do this task.

"Humph. Why don't you all just go home and mourn for your lost friend?" Buguese said, knowing that he was upon a touchy subject.

"For your information," Corona said defiantly, "Hunter is alive." Buguese was shocked, but then quickly regained his composure.

"Apparently that little pain has more in him than I thought."

"Give the Keys back," Magma said, his hand reached out, waiting. Buguese laughed.

"I thought you'd have _some_ sense. I'm not just giving them to you. They will play a very important role in the downfall of the Oracle. Her own power will destroy her…"

"What do you mean?" Aqune asked. There was no reply.

"Okay, Buguese," Igneous said. "How 'bout a duel. If we win, you will have to hand over the Keys."

"Another one? You riders just don't learn, do you? Very well. Who will I need to annihilate?"

The Spider Riders whispered among themselves, then can to a decision.

"I will." Upon seeing Aqune as his opponent, Bugueese faltered a little. He had once loved her… But Lord Mantid was his leader. Buguese had to do what he was told.

"Are you giving up already?" Aqune challenged.

"Of course not. Let us begin."

An arena was formed. The battle began. Buguese was first a little hesitant, but then gave it his all after seeing that Aqune was no going easy on him.

"Aqune. Are you so ready to die?" Buguese asked.

"No," Aqune said with a smile. "But I'm surprised you are."

Buguese was struggling. He just couldn't bring himself to go full-on on Aqune. And the girl was trained by him, after all. She knew his strategies. Buguese was now only defending, not attacking. But then he thought of Mantid's reaction to find that the Oracle Keys had been so close, and then he had lost them…

Then the sudden motivation allowed Buguese to gain the upper hand. He had his sword aimed at Aqune… But an arrow intercepted his jab.

"Corona?" Aqune asked, a little bewildered.

"Well," Buguese said slyly. "The Spider Riders also happen to be cheaters. Interference is forbidden."

It's not like you followed-" Igneous was cut off.

"Well, riders. It seems like the Keys are still mine. Now, leave."

The Spider Riders saw no hope, and began to return home.

"Corona… that was like, our only shot," Magma complained.

"Sorry! It's just… I couldn't let was happened to Hunter happen to Aqune," Corona explained. Her sister hugged her.

"Thanks, Corona. For valuing my well-being, unlike some…" Aqune glared at The boys, who mumbled halfhearted apologies.

-ooo-

"Sire, we were unable to get the keys," Igneous said.

Lumen sighed. "Oh well. We'll just have to try again some other time."

"Prince, how is Hunter?" Aqune asked.

"He's fine. Although he's been restless, asking _'Is Aqune back yet?'_ every five seconds." The others laughed at Lumen's impression of Hunter. However, Corona narrowed her eyes, a bit jealous.

"Well I'll go see him," Aqune said, heading towards the room.

"Hunter?" she asked as she entered. "You wanted to see me?"

"Oh hi, Aqune! Yeah, about that… I just wanted to thank you for saving my sorry butt," he smiled a little sheepishly.

"No problem,"Aqune said, returning the grin.

"Uh… also, I wanted to ask you something," Hunter said awkwardly.

"What is it?"

"Well, you see… my mom passed away when I was little…" The atmosphere saddened. "I was wondering if you could talk to her… 'cause you know, your power…"

Aqune looked at Hunter, and felt a pang of sympathy. She knew what it was like to lose a parent. She would do _anything_ to talk to them. But they weren't dead… They just weren't with her…

"Of course," Aqune said kindly. "What do you want me to tell your mother?"

"Um… That I love her. And miss her." Aqune nodded. Then she closed her eyes. She started to glow, a whit light engulfed her. Hunter was a little shocked, but then relaxed. He waited patiently.

Aqune returned sooner that Hunter expected.

"Did you see her?" the boy asked eagerly.

"Hunter…" Aqune started.

"What is it, Aqune?" Hunter furrowed his brow.

"Hunter, I didn't see your mother. I think… she-she's still alive."

**Dun Dun DUN!**


	5. Mysteries

**Hi folks! I'm not dead… yet. Well, I kinda left you guys hanging… on a large ravine-y cliff… for a LONG time… I apologize. NOT! Kidding! Now, the plot thickens…**

Five 

Mysteries

_Wait, WHAT?! _Hunter's thoughts whizzed around frantically, trying to process this information. His mother was a-_alive_? No. No no no no. Impossible. He'd seen her body being lowered into the earth. Her pale face so peaceful in death… And the grave. The one he'd visited countless times before leaving the Outer World. Hunter wanted _so_ badly to believe that his mother was fine, that he'd see her again. But the logical part of him knew it wasn't true. Or…

"Hey Aqune," Hunter said, a little hoarse.

"Yes, Hunter?" Aqune had been waiting patiently for Hunter to break out of his trance. It had been at least fifteen minutes now.

"May-maybe you can only see people in the Inner World. Is that possible?"

"Hunter," Aqune said gently, "I don't think that's how it works. You see, there is a giant library. Everybody's name is there. Each and every person alive or dead, past or present, Inner or Outer World has a book. There's a bunch of information on them in their books. When someone dies, their book turns from green to black. Well, right now, yours is red, since you came back. And well, quite frankly, your mother's book is still green. Her name is Laia Steele, right?"

Hunter nodded. His brain now understood. But if Laia was still alive…

"Where is she?"

-000-

Corona was in the dining hall, waiting for the others to show up, since it was almost time for dinner. Corona didn't cook, (THANK GOODNESS!) but the kitchen crew did. And they made a heck of a stew, if the rest of the castle did say so themselves.

_What could be taking so long?_ She thought, a little irritated. Her thoughts wandered, and she came across a rather bitter subject; Hunter and Aqune.

They seemed to grow a lot closer after Hunter came back from the cold embrace of death. Could they be togeth-? No. Corona couldn't think that. Though she'd never admit it, Corona might like Hunter. Maybe. Yeah, probably. Anyways, the thought bothered her, so she chose not to think it. A couple moments later, Magma walked in with Igneous and Lumen by his side. Sparkle and Grasshop then entered a minute or two after them, laughing about something that was surly ridiculous.

"Where's Hunter and Aqune?" Prince Lumen asked.

_That's what _I'd_ like to know,_ Corona thought, a bit too darkly.

"I bet they're holding hands, singing a ridiculous kiddie song," Magma joked. As silly as that sounded, Corona still fumed a little. Suddenly, said riders walked in.

"Hey, who's holding hands and singing?" Aqune laughed, but it sounded a little forced. Hunter, however, didn't even attempt to act normal, and remained silent. The others noticed this immediately, as Hunter would've been laughing the loudest.

"Something wrong?" Igneous asked.

"Uh… of course not!" Hunter said a little too cheerful to be natural. "Nothing's wrong at all!" The other Spider Riders seemed to sense the lie, but nevertheless, ate dinner in an uncomfortable silence.

-000-

All the riders were at the training room. Yes, all at once, even "Lazy-Bones" Lumen. And yes, even Hunter. He was allowed out of bed, and had returned to his normal responsibilities.

"Alright," Igneous said, "who wants to challenge me to a duel first?"

Hunter had recovered from the shock of yesterday's news. He'd solve that problem later. Pushing the issue to the back of his mind, he volunteered.

"Me! I'm itching to start training again!"

"Okay, but prepare to get defeated!" Igneous said confidently.

"Yeah? Well, I'm gonna pwn you!"

"Pwn?" Igneous asked.

"Earthen slang," Hunter quickly explained. Igneous shrugged.

"Whatever. Let's get this thing started!"

Lumen drew out the perimeters of the duel field, and announced that the battle was beginning. The fighting riders summoned their spiders and transformed their regular attire to armor. The other Spider Riders sat on the benches and watched. Igneous swung his lance, but Hunter blocked just in time. Hunter jabbed, and Igneous sidestepped. This pattern, and ones like it were repeated for the next fifteen minutes or so. The battle was repetitive, albeit entertaining for the audience, mainly because Igneous would say things like;

"Take that, Earthen! Yeah, I just called you an Earthen!" (Hunter was betrayed when Shadow laughed at that).

Then Hunter would bust out the Earthen swears, and sorry, but Magma just _had_ to laugh when Hunter said;

"Oh SHIT no you don't!" **Sorry, I don't often swear in my stories, but I couldn't resist…**

The duel was now getting close. Hunter was about to land his winning blow, but he stopped mid-swing. The others waited for the red-headed rider to continue, but he just dropped his sword, and clutched his chest. Corona and Aqune gasped as they felt the Oracle's pain.

All Igneous could do was watch in confusion and fear as Hunter crumpled to the ground.

**See y'all next chapter!**


	6. What's Happening!

**Annnnnnnnnd I'm back!**

Chapter Six

What the HECK is Goin' On Here?!

Alright, manamicho's.** A/N My friend made that word up. **Hunter had just about had enough. First he gets this mysterious cut. Then, he has this weird prediction thing goin' on. THEN, his freaking HOME is attacked. Then he' KILLED, and RE-frickin'-VIVED. And no, that's not all. The poor guy also finds out his mother is still alive somewhere, unlike he believed for the last freaking EVER. And NOW, Hunter is experiencing this terrible ripping feeling in his heart. It made it hard to breathe.

WHAT IS HAPPENING?!

Yeah… I'll get back to you on that one.

"Hunter?" Magma asked. At the climax of the duel, he just _had_ to stop. When there was no answer, Magma went down the arena stairs to investigate further.

Hunter was scarily still, and had his eyes closed. He seemed at peace. But if only the other knew what he saw…

_Hunter was trapped in an endless, white hall. He felt vulnerable, yet invincible. Scared, yet confident. How this paradox could happen, he did not know._

_Suddenly, there was a colourful flash, and a beautiful woman appeared in front of him. Then, she collapsed to the floor. Hunter looked closely at her… It was the Oracle!_

"_Oracle, are you alright?!"_

_The woman just smiled at him weakly._

"_I'm afraid not, Hunter. The Invectids are destroying the Oracle Keys. You mustn't let them!"_

_She suddenly grabbed Hunter's arm, and looked into his eyes, frantic._

"_If they annihilate all of them… You won't be prepared for what happens to the Inner World. To you, my son…" Then she faded. The only evidence of her being there was when she touched Hunter's arm, a white swirling pattern began to form. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't a pleasant feeling either. Before Hunter could call out for the Oracle to come back, he awoke. To several hyperventilating friends. _

Hunter blinked away the haziness.

"Hunter?" Aqune asked with concern, "What happened?"

"I-I…" Hunter tried to process what the hell just happened. The Oracle was hurt. She was sure that something bad was going to happen. That the Invectids… with the Keys… the Inner World was in trouble… The Oracle had called him… SON.

"I'm the Oracle's son!" he blurted out abruptly.

"That's not funny, Hunter," Lumen said.

"Wait…" Corona took Hunter's arm and inspected the new mark.

"That's the Oracle's symbol. All of her children have it on their arm."

Well, that's rather hard to swallow.

"How does the Oracle even _have _children?" Lumen asks, "Isn't she a maiden."

Aqune sighed. "The Oracle doesn't have children the er.. _regular_ way. She finds a worthy man and then takes a bit of his soul and hers. It's not a good feeling for either. That's why she only had four kids in all the time she's existed. There was Helina, Jifer, Morina and Latuli. And now… Hunter."

Corona continued. "But the Oracle's children were always there to help in times of darkness, when the Inner World was at its worst."

"So she's telling us that we're screwed, basically," came Magma's gruff voice.

"No," Hunter said, "The Oracle, well I guess _Mom_ said that the Invectids are destroying the Oracle keys. That must be the thing that's hurting the Oracle. And the cause of all my… er… issues. And Aqu-" Hunter was just about to tell them about "Laia Steele", but he remembered that Aqune wasn't ready to let the other know about the whole "When I'm bored, I talk to dead dudes" thing.

"Uh… nevermind."

But what's with the song that got him killed during the duel? And how does the enemy know about it? What about Dad? Did he know about this?

"I think the Invectids has already destroyed two Keys," Hunter said," "The Oracle said that if they kill all off them, we're as Magma said; screwed."

"So what do we do now?" Igneous asked.

"We get the keys back."

**BAM! Plot twist!**

**Sorry... shortness... it sucks...**


End file.
